Universal Traveler Stop 1 Sonic Universe
by SuperSonicLv.4
Summary: Steve is a universal traveler. He travels to different universes to help with the safety of each one. He either ensures that it's safe or does it himself. This is his first stop, the Sonic Universe. He must help to ensure the safety of their world. The only way to do this is to make sure that the baby is born. Sonic and Amy's baby. Oh and by the way, Steve is a Super Sayain.
1. Prologue

Author notes: Since this is my first time on FanFiction I screwed up. Oh well who cares, I'm just gonna get on with it. This kind of story is going to go on for a bit. I'm going to make a couple more of these. Sorry about the Misc and TV show thing or whatever. I couldn't find Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll look for it later. Like I said it's my first time. And yes he is a Super Sayain. This is not really a crossover. It's what Steve chose to be his power for his traveling (I had to add something cool to this and I'm doing dragonball next so why not). I hope this works out and you guys enjoy it. I don't know we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Steve and the concept of this story. Why do I even have to say this, we all know it.

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Are you ready to go Steve" a dark voice spoke through the corridor, "Yeah im ready, what universe is this again" Steve asked with curiosity. "The sonic one" Steve nodded his head. "This should be exciting". "Interesting you chose a super sayain to be your power, it's much too strong for this universe" The dark voice was a little worried about how much power the sayain has. "You have to be careful of what you do with this, you can really damage things". "Don't worry, I picked it because it would make my job a whole lot easier" Steve was sure it would be fine.

"Alright im opening up the portal now, get ready" The dark voice shot a beam into space opening up a big portal. "Oh and one more thing, what is my objective". "To get Sonic and Amy together so they can have there child" The dark voice yelled. "NOW GO". " Alright I will fill you in on everything" Steve said jumping into the portal. "This really is going to be exciting" Steve thought and sped to their world.

Meanwhile on Earth, "LET GO OF AMY EGGMAN" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do you really think I'd just follow YOUR orders, your a fool Sonic" Eggman said back with a laugh. "Cmon tails where are you" Sonic said anxiously. Sonic tried to get in the giant machine but he needed air cover to help him through. "This is Eggman's best attack yet" Sonic said annoyed. "Hang on Sonic i'm coming" Tails said heading straight for the base. When he finnaly reached it his computer blurted out a warning, "Warning, object hurdling towards the earth at a high speed".

"What" Tails said with confusion. During his state of confusion fired a rocket head on blowing tails out of the sky. "AAAAAAHHHHH I'M GOING DOWN" Tails yelled. He quickly pulled the eject on his seat and just made it. "NO TAILS" Sonic yelled with anger. Just then, something from the sky slammed into the middle of their battlefield. Sonic and Tails (Who just recently landed) flew back. Eggman's battle machine was just barely able to hold it's ground. When the smoke cleared their was a human being standing there. "Wha-" Sonic said rubbing his head. The human was staring straight at Eggman with cold eyes.

Alright that's over. And that was just the prologue, seemed like it took a while to write. I guess i'm going to make the chapters as long as I can. So I hope that was pretty cool for you guys for this new concept. I know I should of came up with a better name for the Sayain instead of Steve but I always liked that name so whatever. And by the way I'm still working on how to actually use this sight so if I mess up I hope you will understand. Well that's it for the prologue.

Peace out (I don't know why I say that now it got old a while back, OH WELL) **SuperSonicLv.4**


	2. First day on the job

Author notes: The prologue was pretty easy. Now I got to head into the actual chapters. I will reveal the dark voice person later in my series so you probably won't know in this universe. I know I have to make these chapters really long so Im gonna try to make it at least 1000 words each (even though that's not that long) and that should be fine. I'm pretty sure im sounding really retarded right now but what do you expect. What else am I supposed right in these notes.

ENJOY

Disclaimer- Don't own a single thing but Steve and the concept.

Chapter 2- First day on the job

"Who is that" Sonic said with surprise, "I don't know" Tails said with confusion, "The computer said something was coming and that must be it" Steve thanked god he hadn't put on his disguise for this world, this way he could power up to super saiyan and they wouldn't know who he was later on when he planned to befriend them. Steve turned his attention to Eggman.

"Looks like he's got Amy, im going to have to save her first then im free to use the kamehameha wave on him, it will kill him but that's all for the best, there is a chance it might help them with their relationship" he thought. "I know I don't need to power up but why not, let's put on a show". Eggman stared at him angrily "Ugh this stupid pest is getting in the way, READY THE MISSLES".

Steve shot his power level up leaving in SS2 form. "WHAT, WHATS HE DOING, JUST FIRE THE MISSLES ALREADY" Eggman yelled slamming his hand on the dashboard. The missles fired straight to Steve hitting him directly. "HA HA HA HO HO that was too easy, alright let's focus on the hedgehog".

Just then the smoke cleared and there was Steve standing without a scratch on him. "WHAT!" Eggman yelled surprised. Steve flew up extremeley fast breaking through the chest of the robot. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed "Check the damages" He told the robot anxiously. "Can we still do this" Eggman was extremely nervous.

"Were having trouble sir, we don't know" the robots were scrambling around the robot, "WELL HURRY UP!". "Woah, what was that, that was extremely fast" Tails said with astonishment, "Yeah" Sonic replied sheepishly. Not only was he worried about Amy he was worried about someone being faster then him.

SWOOSH. Steve appeared in the machine right in front of Amy who was tied to the wall. "AAAHHHH he's here" Eggman hid behind his chair. Steve touched Amy and teleported next to Sonic and dropped her off next to him. He flew back up in the air right in front of the machine, "Time to end this" Steve said readying his hands by his side.

"KAME!" Eggman stared in despair but with a twitch of astonishment, "What is he doing now". "I don't know what he is doing guys but let's get out of here" Sonic said worringly. "HAME!" Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails and sped off. "I need to get out of here" Eggman jumped in his flying machine (I didn't know what to call it) and started it up and started to fly out and away of the ship.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" The energy beam shot fast and completely abliterated the machine. Tails, Amy, and Sonic stared with horrified looks on their faces, "What was that" Amy asked completely freaked out. "Seems to me like it's an energy beam" Tails answered her with once again another confused look on his face, "Yeah, and he must of killed Eggman" Sonic added in.

Well that was exciting. Eggman must of been killed this time...or was he. Truthfully, I don't even know myself. I'm still deciding on that myself. The only thing to do now besides making another chapter is to try to get people to read this. Ugh I really don't want to join in on a forum. Guess ill just have to start commenting on a lot of other stories. Yeah I could do that.

Until next time, Peace out, **SuperSonicLv.4**


	3. The beginning of new friendships

Author notes: Man this computer won't let me get pics on here, oh well. Getting on with it, I have read a lot of stories and a lot those stories have VERY long chapters. I just want to say that I wont be doing majorly long chapters. I know I said I would try to get over 1000 words each chapter (and that really is a very short chapter) but I don't care anymore. There is just gonna have to be a lot of chapters. I could just keep writing in one chapter and make that chapter seem like two chapters. But every time I get to that point when it seems like I need to start a new chapter even though I haven't written that much I still stop. So sorry for the short chapters. Oh and if you want to comment you can. I really don't care if you tell me my story sucks. You could always give me advise on how to write or what to write. I'll take everything you have for me. Well anyways I hope I get a lot of chapters in cuz there short. We'll see.

ENJOY

Disclaimer- own nothing but Steve and the concept and I guess the dark voice guy.

Chapter 3- The beggining of new friendships

"Now that that's taken care of I need a disguise" Steve said flying off to find a spot that he could change without anyone looking. (Now before I say this I forgot to tell you guys that the "dark voice" allows any transformation to happen that needs to happen and that's what's going on here) "hmmmmm what should I look like" Steve pondered as he knew that he needed to look like them.

This way it would be much easier, "I should probably be a hedgehog, that would work perfectly" Steve got on one knee. "rrrrrrghhhhhh, this really freakin hurts" Steve didn't know exactly what he would look like but he had a feeling it would be cool. Just then Steve transformed into a green colored hedgehog that almost looked like Sonic with the single difference of his quills being placed in between the way Sonic and Shadow have theirs.

"ahhhhhh perfect, now time to act like a fun, cool person to be with" Steve said putting on a smile and jogging back to Station Square.

1 WEEK LATER

Sonic and the crew were all laying around at Amy's house lazily flipping through the TV channels. "Oh my god i'm so bored" Sonic said with a sigh, "I sort of wish Eggman was never killed" "Yeah I kinda get what you mean Sonic" Knuckles said with the same bored sigh. "Hey im going shopping today, any of you guys want to come" Amy said primarily looking at Sonic, "Oh no definitley not that" Sonic said with anoyed look. "Oh ok" Amy said with a sad expression. She decided to head over to her best friend Cream's house to see if she wanted to come.

Amy ran over to her house with her purse in her hand. She ran up to door and rang the door bell. DING DONG. Cream the rabbit answered the door "Oh hey Amy, what's up", "Hi I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me" Amy asked with pleading eyes. "Of course I will" Cream said excitedly. She ran back in to get her purse "Hey mom I'm going with Amy to shop, bye" "Okay have fun dear" Vanilla yelled from the kitchen. Amy and Cream ran off to the mall.

Steve sat in the mall food court alone. He guessed that sometime Amy would come by to shop, after all she was a girl. He was thinking of giving up here until he finnaly saw her running into the mall with a rabbit. "They really seemed excited" Steve thought "Better fill my boss in". Steve then concentrated to try to connect with him with his mind. "ah gotcha" Steve then relaxe, "Alright i'm now going to make my move for Amy to try become her friend, hopefully i'll get to meet the others" "That's good now do it we really got to get this down, the quicker the better, I have more tasks for you" the dark voice replied. "ok, im off" Steve got up and followed Amy.

(Seems a little stalkerish doesn't it) Steve decided that he would fake bump into her, that way he could talk to her. After seeing Amy and Cream walking into a store he thought that he could bump into her while she is leaving the store. He sat down on a bench nearby and waited.

"Hmmmm this seems nice" Cream said showing the dress to Amy, "Plus it would make Sonic go GAGA over you, you would look gorgeous". "Yeah" Amy sighed thinking of how much Sonic didn't care for her. She would just never be able to get Sonic with her and she didn't know why. "Something wrong Amy" Cream asked worriedly, "Oh no Cream i'm fine" Amy said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's ok Amy, your sure to get him sometime" Cream said putting a hand on her shoulder. Amy pushed her hand off her shoulder "I really don't want to talk about this" Amy said walking out of the store. Cream just didn't know how to help her, she sighed a heavy sigh.

Steve saw her beginning to walk out of the store. "Now's my chance" he said walking next towards the store. BONK. "ahhh" Amy fell hit the floor hard on her butt, "Ouch" Amy said as the contents of her purse spilled everywhere. "Oh my bad, I'm sorry" Steve said with a small smile and worried look, "Oh that's ok" Amy began to get up. Steve started to gather up her spilled contents off the floor. He put them in her purse and handed it to her. "Thank you" Amy looked up and noticed a very cute boy standing in front of her. "Hi" she said slightly embarresed, "Hi, uhh sorry for running into you like that" "Oh no it's ok, it was my fault" Amy said looking down on the ground.

Steve laughed and held out his hand "Hey i'm Steve" "And im Amy" She took his hand and shook it. "Wow, Amy, that's a beautiful name you got their" Steve said with a grin. "Oh thank you" Amy replied with a blush, Steve mentally beat himself for trying to start flirting with her, that was the complete opposite of his mission. He saw her friend the rabbit standing behind her with a big grin, he already knew what she was thinking. "Oh this is my friend Cream the Rabbit" Amy said pushing her friend in front of her, "Hi" she said as she stuck out her hand, Steve shaked it happily "Nice to meet you".

"So what you guys up to" Steve asked curiously. He already knew he had to start figuring out a lot of things about this girl so he could plan. "Nothing really just hanging out and looking at things, mainly window shopping" Amy replied, "Well it's nearly lunch time, I could buy you something at the food court" He said pointing to the court. "Sure" Cream and Amy answered at the same time. They all walked over to the food court and Steve bought them all their lunch. They were all having a really good time as Steve dove further into the Amy's life, asking her a lot of questions.

"You know all of our friends and us are gonna eat dinner at my house, would you like to come" Amy asked, "Sure, just tell me where you live and i'll be there". After they finished lunch the two girls went home and left Steve there. "Perfect, im going to meet her friends, I gotta find out as much as I can" Steve thought. "I hope it will all work out nicely, after this I will plan to get them together" Steve said relaxing.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Everyone was getting seated at dinner, Sonic sat next to Amy, Rouge next to Knuckles, Cream next to Tails, and Vanilla next to Vector. The one seat left was for Steve (right across from Amy) who was just now arriving at the door. "Oh and by the way everyone I invited a friend over here to have dinner with us, his name is Steve" Amy said over the dinner table. DING DONG. "ahh that's him" Amy said and ran to the door. She opened it to find Steve with a bottle of wine in his hand, "Hey Amy" Steve said as he was let in. Both of them walked into the dining room. Everyone turned to look at him. Sonic spit out his food, "He looks like me and Shadow combined" he thought.

Amy gave him a dirty look. Steve laughed and put out his hand "And you must be Sonic, Amy has told me so much about you". Sonic should his hand with hmph regarding against what he said about Amy. This made Steve frown, "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Steve took his seat and started filling his plate. "That wasn't very nice Sonic" Amy said, Sonic frowned "The only that isn't nice here is your stalking, you freak me out". Steve stared at him with wide eyes, "What is his problem".

Sonic looked straight at Steve and gave him the "What you lookin at" look. Steve shook his head and continued eating. Amy had her mouth open and tears were welling up in her eyes but she was able to shrug it off. All of a sudden Steve spoke out "Dude don't hurt her feelings like that, it's not cool". Sonic stood up and everyone stared at him "Why don't you tell her to stop hurting my ears with her obnoxious voice". With that comment Amy took a big hit and she was really trying hard not to cry. "You know I could hardly see why people call you the smooth, cool, saviour of the world, because to me, you just seem like an asshole".

Tails and Knuckles were face palming and the others kept real quiet. "You know what, why don't YOU try Amy out as a stalker, cuz im sure your gonna say the same thing im tellin you right now" Sonic yelled with anger. With this Amy left the room with noticable tears in her eyes. Sonic left too and slammed the front door. Steve looked around the table "Sorry about that guys".

Cream went upstairs to check on Amy while the rest continued eating. "So Tails, I understand that you are some sort of scientist or engineer or something" Steve asked, "Yeah I build things for the government occasionily" "That's cool, what you workin on right now" "Oh nothing really just modifying the plane I built for Sonic". Steve nodded and quickly thought on how he would get closer to Tails as a friend. "You know I could help you out with some things". Tails looked straight at him "Really what do you know" Then for the next hour Tails and Steve talked about a bunch of things they can do to the plane. Knuckles barely understood a word they said.

"Hey here is my number Tails, call when you need help" Steve handed him a slip of paper. "Sure" Tails took it and put it in his pocket. "Oh and Knuckles, you like to box right" "Yes" Knuckles nodded excitedley. "Well ok then you can take my number too, ill spar with you anytime" Steve said handing him a piece of paper. "Great" Knuckles took it and did the same. "Ok im gonna go check on Amy now, bye" Knuckles and Tails waved and they both left the house. By this time Steve already figured out why Sonic was mad. He was going to go up to Amy to tell her what was up and his plan.

I have a feeling you guys already know what Steve is thinking about. Im sorry that went a little too fast but this chapter really felt like a long time so I decided I would finish it up. I hope this chapter was much more to your liking then the other ones. I'm going to try to make this interesting. Also back to the review thing, I don't care if you do or not im just saying its ok to insult my story. And I would gladly take offers of what I should do in this story if you guys want to do that. I could probably fit things in if you come up with some ideas. Although sometimes I might not do it just because I dont feel like it or I dont think it works well. Whatever you guys want to do.

Peace out **SuperSonicLv.4**


End file.
